


These dreams of ours

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Some Rangiku x Gin fluff. After Gin gets promoted to Captain, Rangiku wants to congratulate him properly.





	These dreams of ours

The dark mantle of night hung over the Seireitei. Torches lit the streets, and the only people about where the guards and those who needed to be.

At least, almost.

Two shinigami, youths, a boy with silver and a girl with flaming red hair, walked through the silent streets.

„I must say, I am astounded you're still sober after today's festivities, Rangiku."

„Come now, cut me some slack. Did you really think I'd want to ruin this important day of yours? I love my alcohol, but really, what do you take me for?"

Gin Ichimaru, freshly appointed Captain of Squad 3, chuckled. „Ah, I guess that was rude of me. My apologies."

A few moments of silence.

„Gin…"

„What is it, Rangiku?"

„How does it feel like?" The red-haired shinigami threw him a short, sad smile. „What does holding so much power feel like? You're not just a prodigy, but now you even hold one of the highest titles in the Seireitei…" Her voice trailed off. „Tell me, Gin… have you gotten closer to your dream?"

The silver-haired shinigami threw her a glance. It was not typical fort he bubbly and upbeat Rangiku to get this melancholic.

Then again, their childhood had been a cruel one.

Gin took his time answering. But to that, Rangiku was used. At times, he did that, but afterwards, his word carried meaning.

„It feels… incredible", he said, and it was the truth. At least about this, he did not want to lie to her. He was going to need to lie to her more than enough in the future, something he was not looking forward to at all. „I feel as if my possibilities have become near endless. Things are within my reach I couldn't even dream of all those years ago." He gave her a smile; not the one he always had plastered on his face, but a genuine, warm one. „And I'm sure you'll get far too. You are talented, after all. Then, you dreams will become true, too."

„Gin…"

Rangiku suddenly stopped and grabbed his sleeve. A moment later, she had pulled him into a hug.

„Wha… Rangiku?"

When she looked up at him, a fire of determination burned in her eyes.

„I did congratulate you before. But not in the way I wanted. Well then, here's my actual congratulation. I congratulate you a lot on your promotion to Captain, Gin. I'm so happy for you, and so proud. Here, take this as a little gift."

And she pressed a light kiss on his lips, uncharacteristically shy. After a moment of perplexion, Gin smiled warmly once more.

„Thank you so much, Rangiku."

„Promise me you'll take care of yourself, yes?"

Gin laughed. „Now who are you taking me for?", he asked in mock indignancy. „I am not killed that easily. You know that."

„Of course. Still… the position of Captain is one of great power, but also of great danger, from both inside and outside of Soul Society."

The silver-haired shinigami sighed and briefly wrapped his arm around Rangiku. „I am well aware of that. Don't worry… I'll be careful."

The half lie had a bitter taste on his tongue. He was already in the middle of the lion's den.

„And promise me you won't forget any of our dreams. Not yours, not mine, not those we shared together."

„I won't."

That at least, was the truth.

She held on to him for a few more moments, enjoying the closeness. Then they continued their way to the 10th Squad's barracks. When they reached them, Rangiku embraced him briefly one last time.

„Thank you for accompanying me, Gin."

„It was my pleasure."

Once he was inside, Gin stared at the wooden gate with the Squad's number on it.

,Our dreams, huh…'

He turned and left.


End file.
